superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte's Web (1972 film) credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Opening Credits * A Hanna-Barbera-Sagittarius Production * E.B. White's "Charlotte's Web" * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Sagittarius Productions, Inc. * Story: Earl Hamner, Jr. * Music and Lyrics by: Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman * Music Supervised, Arranged and Conducted by: Irwin Kostal * Featuring the Voices of: ** Debbie Reynolds as Charlotte ** Paul Lynde as Templeton ** Henry Gibson as Wilbur * Executive Producer: Edgar Bronfman * Produced by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Directed by: Charles Nichols and Iwao Takamoto Ending Credits * Voices: Rex Allen, Martha Scott, Dave Madden, Danny Bonaduce, Don Messick, Herb Vigran, Agnes Moorehead, Pam Ferdin, Joan Gerber, Robert Holt, John Stephenson, William B. White, Candy Candido * Singers: Joann Alberts, Dick Bolks, Fred Frank, Susie McCune, Jay Meyer, Bob Tebow, Jackie Allen, Paul DeKorte, Bill Lee, Gene Merlino, Paul Sandberg, Jackie Ward * Art Direction: Bob Singer, Ray Aragon, Paul Julian * Songs Styled by: Bill Perez, Takashi Masunaga * Story Editor: Lew Marshall * Story Sketch: Jan Strejan * Dialogue Editor: Alex Lovy * Layout: Mo Gollub, Jerry Eisenberg, John Ahern, Jack Huber, Gary Hoffman, Alex Ignatiev, David High, Mike Arens, Don Morgan, Lew Ott, Ric Gonzalez, George Wheeler, Leo Swenson, Dick Bickenbach, Irv Spector * Animation Coordinators: Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil * Key Animators: Hal Ambro, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Dick Lundy, Kenneth Muse, Irv Spence * Animation: Ed Aardal, Lee Dyer, Bob Goe, George Kreisl, Don Patterson, Carlo Vinci, O.E. Callahan, Hugh Fraser, Volus Jones, Ed Parks, Ray Patterson, Xenia, Lew Irwin, Roman Arambula, Tom Johnson, Frank Endres, John Gentilella, Al Eugster, Wm. B. Pattengill, Morey Reden, Tom Moore, David Tendlar * Key Assistant Animators: Pat Combs, Bob Hathcock, Rae McSpadden, Joan Orbison, Lillian Evans, Charlotte Huffine, Margaret Nichols, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animator: Sammie Lanham * Background Supervisor: F. Montealegre * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Lyle Beddes, Venetia Epler, Ronald Erickson, Martin Forte, Bob Gentle, Al Gmuer, Joseph Griffith, Jr., Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Tom Knowles, Gary Niblett, Rolando Oliva, Eric Semones, Jeannette Toews, Peter Van Elk * Scenics: Anton Loeb, Joseph Dommerque * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Bill Getty, Joe Citarella * Music Coordination: Paul DeKorte * Musicians: Ethmer Roten: Flute * Editorial Supervision: Larry Cowan * Film Editor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Richard C. Allen, Earl Bennett, Joe Sandusky * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Production Supervision: Victor O. Schipek * Production Managers: Don A. Duckwall, Edward Hansen * Technical Supervision: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervision: Jayne Barbera * Ink and Paint: Madlyn O'Neill, Joan Pabian, Kitty Schoentag * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Title Photography: Robert Schaefer * Colorist: David A. Block * Camera: Roy Wade, Dick Blundell, George Epperson, Ralph Migliori, Dennis Weaver, Cliff Shirpser * Soundtrack Released by Paramount Records * Color by Movielab-Hollywood, Inc. * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 23148 Motion Picture Association of America * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Sagittarius Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording Closing Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Category:Sagittarius Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Rated G Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Sherman Brothers Category:Musical Films Category:RCA (II) Category:Astral Video Category:Video Gems Category:Missing in Action (MIA) Category:Vid Films